


Hidden Tracks

by wildwolf59



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 3 gays and one Bi, F/F, M/M, Multi, Ouma’s there periodically being a little shit, kaito’s really gay for shiuichi, there are gay spies, there’s some road trip involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwolf59/pseuds/wildwolf59
Summary: She who blends in with the shadows, she who looks at life with scouraging eyes she who breathe life and takes it. But can one who has taken so many lives, play her cards right to save one? Harukawa Maki is on the run, a spy who has run her course, and when she comes across a helpless pianist named Kaede Akamatsu, she’s forced to change her plans of running and living and solitude to help her get her back halfway across the world. Sounds simple, not counting an organization that’s out for both of their heads.





	Hidden Tracks

A scene laid in quiet, the entire city covered under the darkness of the night sky. Light flickers in a sole room, on an abandoned street, two silhouettes face each other silently in the dead of the night in solitude. The musty smell of the cramped space infiltrates the air, as one of them crinkles their nose, and bites their lip. They stand silently like that for a while, time ticks from the wall clock rhythmically. The other figure pulls an object from their coat, a sudden chill runs through the other. With a shrew giggle, Figure two moves the object in their hand into the light, a deck of cards. Figure one lets a harsh breath escape through their nose, they relaxed only for a second before eyeing the other. Another giggle. Figure two took the cards in their hands a harsh screech came from the seat as they sat, slaps and shuffles sounding, almost echoing from how hollow and barren the room was. Figure stays standing, making Figure two stop to look at them. With a lick of their lips, they grinned, “Come now, this game wouldn’t be fun if it were only me playing now would it?” A high pitched, voice spoke, a woman, taking off her heavy coat to sit back in a leisurely manner. 

“I’m not interested in such non- “Figure one finally spoke, the voice of a woman once more, except much deeper. 

Figure two clicked her tongue, “PAH!” She exclaimed, waving her hand dismissing the other’s claim pretty quickly. A quick slam of her hand on the table followed, making the other just flicker in surprise, but considering the dim light it couldn’t be seen. Her eyes seem to gleam, even in the dim light, her teeth, like gears grinding together, yet the grin remained, “Sit.” She demanded through her teeth. The other complied with a sigh, while Figure two leaned back victorious, a wide, happy smile just barely showing on her face. Whether it was happy or… something else, well Figure one couldn’t tell in this kind of setting. Figure two held out the deck towards her, leaning forwards towards Figure one laying her elbow on the table and her chin comfortably in her palm. The grin on her face mocked her, which pissed Figure one off immensely. 

“You can deal if you want?” Figure two’s spoke lowly, almost sultry, while Figure one just stared down at the cards. She wasn’t really expecting a game, and she found it, quite ridiculous to say the least. It felt like a full minute passed through, Figure one rubbing her index finger and thumb together absently mindedly staring between the cards and Figure two. The other losing patience before she snapped back the deck towards her person again.

“Fiiiine!” She bellowed, throwing cards between them with quick flicks of her wrists, “I’ll do it since you’re gonna act like suuuch a fucking bore!” She yapped. She leaned back and kicked her feet on the old table, looking over her cards. Figure one looked over her cards at the same time, but she could barely see them in this stupid light, especially the black cards. But finally, she got them, three 5 of clubs, one 6 of hearts and one 8 of spades. She peeked over her cards that covered her face, Figure two sat back lazily, her head bent to the side, even her arm hung slouched in front of her as she checked her cards. She let out another giggle, “I know I’m hot but do you have to stare so much?” She jested eyes gleaming once more, letting off a very sarcastic snicker towards Figure one, who in turn just glared at her. Minutes passed before Figure two sat up, her grin vanished. She scourged her pocket and smacked some bills onto the wooden surface. She sang. Figure one rolled her eyes, practically seeing the tongue slither out of her mouth like the snake that she was. Nonetheless, Figure one searched her pockets and found some coins to lay on the table. A snicker resonated from the other once more, only louder. Figure one slammed down her own hand, letting down one more coin, her eyes sharp, “I wish to finish this stupid game quickly.” 

A pause held the already flowing silence, before a shrill laugh sounded from Figure two, heavy and jagged. Her grin widened, stretching across her face that it almost took the entire space. She leaned forward, even in the dim light, her expression became clear as day, “You don’t have to worry about that, I already know what you want, now call.” She whispered in a hoarse voice, that Figure one felt herself almost retract in disgust. She held her ground, however, and called lowly “Fold.” This brought amusement in the other, as the game began. They both let out different calls, laid down bets, and played accordingly to the rules. Figure one felt a little off put at how the other followed the rules so easily…a little too easily. She didn’t even notice how much time has passed, before the final round began. Figure one studied Figure two, who seemed to be focused really hard on her cards, staring unblinking at them. Her nails scratching at the wooden table, hard enough to ruin them. The second passed, before Figure one saw a flash of panic in the other’s face, eye quiver, slick sweat dripped down her forehead. This caused Figure one to blink, did she see that correctly? Figure two giggled, but it came out shaky, “I might be in trouble.” She whispered softly under her breath. Figure one’s gaze hardened, eyebrow’s furrowing in thought. She couldn’t have had that bad of a fold, normally those with bad folds would hide it more, only an amateur would let themselves get discovered like this, either good or bad. She had tricks up her sleeve she just knew it. Figure two seemed to relax a bit when she glanced back, her cards hiding her face, the two had a stare down. The other raising her eyebrow, flicking her chin towards the cards she held. Figure one looked down, three King of spades and two Queen of Hearts, was the hand, pretty high yet…

Figure one looked between the other and then her hand for a minute. Figure two seemed a lot more relaxed, her posture poised, her stature remained still. Figure one narrowed her eyes, if Figure two truly did have a bad hand then she wouldn’t have whispered that for her to hear. Then does that mean she has a hand that can beat hers? No, that would be too obvious. She rubbed her fingers again, trying to think of the best way to go about this, if she folds she gives up, and she didn’t want to do that so easily. Yet at the same time, taking a risk without a lead way would be leading to her demise, a reason why she despised games like these. She shook her head, biting her lip, she decided to bite the bullet, as she grew tiresome of this game. A full house. Figure 2 gazed upon the cards, a wonder in her eyes as she glanced between the two hands. Her hair seemed to fall in front of her eyes, a curtain to her eyes, before she let loose a bundle of high pitched giggles. The continued, getting louder, more disoriented; Figure one stiffens, her posture still and alert.

“Ahhh,” She wheezed, her breath lost, “I can’t believe I lost. You know how Poker can get tricky sometimes. You can’t tell what the other’s hand is so you have to guess based on your own assumptions. Must be hard when you can’t trust yourself, and then there are so many tricks….hey…”Her voice hung in an ominous whisper, her cards didn’t hide the way her lips twitched upward automatically. She placed the hand facedown, making Figure one blink confused, the other just shrugged. 

“What’s the use of showing you my cards if you already won all the bets?” She asked, her voice bounced jovially as each word came from her lips. Figure one just narrowed her eyes, while Figure two thought for a second, eyeing the money, but no happy grin remained on her face. Even when she looked towards Figure one again. 

“So, you’re just gonna stare at me all night and not take that money home? Whaaat? Are you that greedy?” She asked shaking her head as her lips twitched again. She reached her hand behind her head, “Then how ‘bout another bet?” She asked, her voice turned to a yell at the last second as she pulled a gun from the back of her shirt. Figure one acted just as fast pulling her own gun from her coat, a click with the sound of the clock…

BANG

And the loud clatter of a gun echoed the old, musty room. The light flickered, flashes of Figure two’s body laid in a heap on the cement floor, surrounded by a puddle of crimson. Her clothes, and hair tightly woven in pigtails stained a pure red from the surrounding. Figure one gazed upon her for a while, a bullet hole right through the chest, followed by a hard hit to the head from falling. Her feet tapping lightly against the concrete as she went to check the cards. She flipped them over, and a scowl took over her, the cards revealed the highest hand, a royal flush; Figure one processed the fact that Figure two lied just so she could lose, and then turned to glare at the corpse. Never had she felt so disgusted. She let out a huff, as she tucked away her gun deep in her coat. With a quick turn she bolted out, the remains of her actions lying there in their wake to be discovered, but no trace of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time going back to writing fanfiction and I’m so glad I moved to Archive. The start is a little rough but hopefully the story will improve as the chapters start to roll in. I started writing this while getting motivation from music videos strangely, and then watching DR videos and I was like “Hm sounds like a good idea, the characters in a spy/secret agent setting.” Spy AU of Danaganronpa, sounds fun to you all I hope?


End file.
